


El escape

by Leiram



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Gen Fic, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su madre le había dicho una vez que las mujeres no podían pelear, entonces ¿qué estaba haciendo una ahí? Ligero Ling/Ran Fan. Respuesta al reto de FMA ESP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El escape

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** FMA le pertenece solo y unicamente a Hiromu Arakawa.
> 
>  **ADVERTENCIAS:** Ninguna a menos que no sepas quienes son Ling y Ran Fan.

-¡Príncipe Ling!

-¿Dónde está, príncipe?

-¡Príncipe Ling!

Sólo la palabra "caos" podía describir lo que en esos momentos ocurría dentro del clan Yao. El pequeño duodécimo príncipe y representante del mencionado clan había desaparecido hacía ya varias horas, y todos estaban preocupados. Yalí Yao estaba apunto de tener un ataque al corazón si su hijo no aparecía. Sabía que su pequeño era un niño muy travieso, pero a veces quería que tomara algo de consciencia de su condición. Ella ya le había explicado hacía mucho que era uno de los sucesores al trono del Emperador y que, por lo tanto, estaba en constante peligro. Le había dicho que siempre avisara cuando quería ir a jugar y que fuera acompañado de sus guardaespaldas. Para variar, no le hizo caso, otra vez.

  
**XXX**   


Mientras Yalí Yao y el resto de su clan buscaban sin parar a su príncipe, el mencionado niño de ocho años se encontraba escondido detrás de unos arbustos. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero el hecho de saberlo hacía su travesura más emocionante.

Levantó su cabeza un poco y, al ver que no había nadie, abandonó su escondite para acercarse más a su objetivo: el campo de entrenamiento. Era un gran edificio rodeado de un gran espacio verde. Allí los guardaespaldas recibían toda clase de entrenamientos, como artes marciales, tiro al arco y técnicas de ocultamiento. Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que Ling sentía curiosidad por aquel lugar así que ese día aprovechó la hora del té para escabullirse. Su plan había sido un éxito.

Sonrió con suficiencia cuando logró atravesar los terrenos y entró al gran edificio, ahora podría ver todos los entrenamientos. Siguió caminando y se decepcionó cuando no vio a nadie. Tal vez era la hora del receso o quizás todos lo estaban buscando. Ya sea cual fuere la respuesta, se sentía frustrado. Todo ese escape y no vería nada. Sabía que su madre ordenaría reforzar la vigilancia del camino que había usado, por lo que ya no sabía si podría volver a hacer lo mismo, sin contar la gran reprimenda que le daría. Suspiró con resignación.

Mientras se disponía a volver a su casa, Ling escuchó un ruido. Se acercó más a la fuente del sonido y sonrió contento al ver la sombra de alguien practicando. Tal vez sí podría ver algo. Siguió acercándose más y su mueca de felicidad se transformó en una de curiosidad cuando vio a la persona que estaba entrenando. Era una niña y parecía ser de su edad. Estaba repartiendo golpes y patadas a un muñeco hecho de paja y otros materiales.

Su madre le había dicho una vez que las mujeres no podían pelear, entonces ¿qué estaba haciendo una ahí? Además sólo era una niña, ¿se habría escapado de su casa también?

Ling estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que hizo ruido. El príncipe maldijo en silencio, orando que ella no lo hubiese escuchado. Para su desgracia, su pedido no fue cumplido y la niña lo vio.

-¿Quién eres? –inquirió ella. Sabía que el resto se había marchado por una emergencia. Ella también había querido ir pero su abuelo le había dicho que aún era muy chica y que era mejor se quedara entrenando adentro.

Ling se puso nervioso al ver la mirada de desconfianza de la niña. ¿Acaso sabía que él no tenía permitido estar ahí? No, pensó mejor. Obviamente esa niña no sabía quién era, las personas siempre solían dirigirse a él con mucho respeto y cuidado. Por su mirada y el tono que usó, era bastante obvio que no sabía quien era. Además las niñas tampoco tenían permitido estar en ese lugar. Ling volvió a sonreír con suficiencia de nuevo.

-¿Yo? Soy el hijo de uno de los hombres que entrenan aquí. Vine a buscar a mi padre porque tengo que entregarle un recado por parte de mi madre. –Se sintió orgulloso al inventar esa excusa. Se preguntaba que mentira diría ella. -¿Y tú?

-Entrenando. –Respondió secamente.

Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué clase de mentira era esa? Bueno, era obvio que no era una mentira, pero aún así…

-Que yo sepa, las mujeres tienen prohibido luchar. Es imposible que te hayan permitido pasar aquí, más siendo una niña.

-Tengo el permiso de mi abuelo y de la señora Yalí Yao. Además no veo nada de malo que una mujer pelee.

Ling se sorprendió al oír su respuesta, y no fue porque esta vez usó más de una palabra. Nunca creyó que su madre aprobaría que una mujer peleara.

-¿Por qué quieres pelear? Es raro que una niña quiera hacerlo. –Preguntó curioso.

La joven bajó la cabeza. No estaba segura si podía decirle la razón a un niño desconocido, pero algo en su mirada le decía que era de confianza.

-Mi padre… -Susurró. Ling se acercó más para poder escucharla. –Mi padre murió hace unos meses. Ahora, mi abuelo es el único hombre de la familia y decidí seguir su tradición y convertirme en uno de los guardias del príncipe Yao.

Ling no sabía que decir. Creyó que sólo sería un capricho; nunca se imaginó que esa sería su razón. Un silencio incomodo se posesionó del lugar y Ling decidió romperlo con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

La pequeña se sorprendió por su pregunta pero decidió contestar. Su abuelo siempre le había dicho que era una falta de respeto no presentarse frente a los demás.

-Ran Fan.

-¿Ran Fan? Es un nombre muy bonito. –Las mejillas de Ran Fan adquirieron un tinte carmín al escuchar su cumplido. –Yo me llamo Ling Y- pero nunca alcanzó a terminar de decir su nombre porque, en esos momentos, sonó una sirena.

Ling conocía esa sirena, era la sirena que indicaba el cambio de guardia. ¿Ya era tan tarde? Nunca antes se había escapado por tanto tiempo, su madre lo mataría, estaba seguro. A continuación se echó a correr, si se demoraba más tiempo, estaría castigado de por vida.

-Lo siento, Ran Fan, tengo que irme. Hablamos otro día.

La joven aprendiz sólo alcanzó a oír su grito y un rayo de luz. A pesar que al principio le había parecido un niño muy insolente, le había agradado y esperaba volver a verlo otro día. Lo que Ran Fan no sabía era que ese mismo niño no podría volver a verla hasta dentro de unos años ya que Yalí Yao ordenaría reforzar la guardia dentro del campo de entrenamientos y Ling no podría volver allí. Tampoco sabía que ese mismo niño era su amo y que dentro de unos años, por pedido de él, sería su guardia personal.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo hice en respuesta al reto de FMA ESP por el Día de Xing que fue el 9 de Julio. Mañana vence el plazo así que hoy me apuré e hice uno. Espero que les haya gustado :)
> 
> Le agradezo a Adazmerize por betearmelo.


End file.
